The Cell Phone
by Mcshnee
Summary: COMPLETE! Once again Ranger rides to the rescue, and this time, he's carrying a cell phone. How can a phone change so much?
1. Chapter 1

_This story is adult in nature and should only be read by those over the age of 17,therefore **SMUT WARNING** - that said, enjoy it. It's a fairly long piece and I'll post it all today and tomorrow. Please review and let me know what you think as I'm nice enough to post it as one file!_

Key : Stephs texts will be in** bold** and Rangers will be in _Italics_. :D**  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Janet Evanovich's stories or characters, I get no profit from playing with her characters, I just want Ranger._

**The Cell Phone**

­Prologue

I let out a frustrated shriek as my cell phone spluttered and died once more. It's been doing it on and off for the past week - ever since I took that unexpected swim in the park's pond. Stupid Freddy Legisi.

Freddy Legisi was an FTA – that's failed to appear in bounty hunter lingo, pretty cool huh? Unfortunately, being able to talk the bounty hunter talk doesn't seem to give me automatic ability to walk the bounty hunter walk. Sure, I sound cool, but then I try to actually apprehend someone…and I end up in the pond.

It's not fair. My mentor, and tormentor, Ranger _never_ ends up in ponds. Or maybe he does and nobody dares talk about it. He's not the type of person you gossip about, he's the type of person you drool about. Many of my fantasies start with Ranger taking off his…nevermind.

I've always had fantasises; when I was a kid I wanted to be Peter Pan so that I could fly. After a plummet and some scraped knees, I changed my ambition to being a Galactic Princess with a cool cape and a wicked weapon. After my tea-cloth cape got stuck on some barbed wire, I decided to be Wonder Woman. She's kick-ass, and she gets that invisible plane. Unfortunately I only had a cardboard box…and everyone could see it. So, eventually my fantasises grew and changed - and I live in hope that one day I'll marry Indiana Jones.

Sadly Indy has yet to propose to me, in fact the only proposals I've had in my life were from Dickie Orr, who shall henceforth be known as the Lying Cheating Horse's Ass, and Joseph Morelli. Morelli isn't like Orr; he's a good man and a damn fine cop. And he has buns of steel.

Ranger also has buns of steel. And he also has a truly huge…pair of hands. Huge. And he knows how to use them too.

And this is my dilemma. See, Joe wants to, maybe, at some point in the future, to possibly get married, and maybe, just maybe, have kids together.

I'm not sure what Ranger wants, but I'm pretty sure it's carnal.

Both men profess to love me, and the sick thing is, I think I love them both. I've tried eeny meeny miny mo but I still couldn't pick.

Joe's been in my life a long time; he played choo choo with me when I was six and stole my virginity ten years later. Ranger is a fairly new element to my life, and since I started bounty huntering he's been watching over me like a muscley, sexy, Cuban guardian angel. Who may or may not have a chop shop in his garage.

But I'm not sure whether he really does or doesn't have a chop shop because I've never been to his house; as far as I know very few people have – it's as elusive as a blue moon, and people probably get welcomed into it just as often.

But I'm thirty-two now, and occasionally my biological clock ticks so loud I start twitching; sometimes it makes me feel broody, but mostly I just turn up my music and let Godsmack drown out the irritating tick tock.

Now, both men would willingly help me with my clock problems; Joe by marrying me and getting me pregnant, Ranger by buying me a cat.

I had a dog for a while, and I loved him, but he needed a lot of walks, and he did the biggest piles of dog doody you've ever seen. So mostly I was glad I had a hamster, and relieved I didn't have children; if I couldn't handle a dog, what chance did I have with kids?

My mother didn't like this viewpoint. I live, and was raised in, the Chambersburg section of Trenton, New Jersey. And in the Burg you married at twenty and had children every other year for the next ten, whilst cooking perfect 6lb rump roasts, being a devout Catholic, and running a couple of charities. Being an unmarried bounty hunter who finds dead bodies, explodes cars, and burns down funeral homes is a big no no.

For years my mother warned me to stay away from those Morelli men – but when she realised Joe might be my last chance for marriage, her tune changed as swiftly as a brisk wind, leaving me with a permanent grimace on my face.

As I stared at my broken phone, I felt my face slide into that familiar expression. Why me?

* * *

Chapter One

I hate technology. I recently invested in an apple thingy to check my email, and psycho Clyde-the-webmaster started emailing me. Not nice emails. I always have psychos after me; it's a Stephanie Plum fact of life. I've long since resigned myself to the truth that I am just not normal.

Which is possibly why I wasn't overly alarmed when the locks on my door started tumbling open.

I should probably lunge for my gun and stand menacingly in front of my door, gun poised. But half of Trenton knows I don't actually put bullets in my gun. So not only would it be an empty gesture, it would be a futile one too. Besides, even if my gun was loaded I doubt I'd shoot the intruder…people died that way. And killing people is one of those things that makes my mom iron the toilet paper and threaten to retract a lifetime supply of upside down pineapple cake.

Upside down pineapple cake was one of my favourite things, so I tried not to kill people too often. Yeesh, I sound so blasé, but the truth is, a few months ago I was standing in a playground surrounded by host of dead bodies, so you've either gotta shrug and move on, or you break down and go crazy.

Some would argue that the man who stepped through my now-unlocked door was a prime candidate for a case of the crazies, but I think they're just freaked out by the rock-hard granite body that's covered by all those tight black clothes…and possibly the huge mag-light that he occasionally carries.

Sometimes Ranger scares people. Heck, up until a while ago, Ranger scared me too. I'm not exactly sure when I got over it, but I think it was around about the time we cohabited for a few days: I've seen him bleed, sleep, eat and laugh. So I'm pretty sure that he's a human.

Ranger was looking at me with an amused and slightly quizzical expression on his face. 'Looking a bit crazy Babe.' He said.

'My phone broke.' I explained. Not that that made any sense, but Ranger's lips twitched upwards in amusement.

'The pond?'

I sent him a Burg glare, and his almost-smile grew into a proper smile.

I sighed, 'yeah.'

'Babe, Freddy Legisi is seventy two.'

'He's wily.' I said in my defence, crossing my arms across my chest.

'Old people are like that.' Ranger agreed, humour dancing in his chocolate eyes. 'I brought food.' He said, holding up a bag.

'Salad?' I asked suspiciously.

'Chinese.'

For the first time since I got up, I smiled. Chinese was just what I needed. 'Thanks.'

'Sure.'

We settled down onto my couch, munching at our food, watching the news.

'So,' I said, when I'd finished snarfing down the much-needed grease. 'What's up?'

Ranger and I were friends, but we didn't hang out or call each other just to chat, there always tended to be a reason. Normally Ranger was saving my ass, but sometimes I helped him out too.

'Distraction.' Ranger said.

'When?'

'Not sure, sometime this week. Can you keep 8 – 2 clear for the next few days?'

'8am – 2 pm?' I said hopefully.

'Pm to am.' Ranger corrected.

I sighed, 'Sure.' What else would I be doing? I have no life. Especially since Joe and I are having one of our time outs.

'You have a life.' Ranger disagreed softly.

'I have a train wreck.' I muttered.

'Babe.'

We sat silently on my sofa for a while, until I sighed and let my head rest on Ranger's broad shoulder. Just like always.

* * *

Chapter two

I woke up alone in my bed; wearing my panties and the same strap top that I'd been wearing last night. Less than an a year ago, if I had fallen asleep on Ranger he would have left me on the couch in my clothes, sure he would have given me a blanket, but that was it. Now he stripped me down till I was barely decent and put me to bed.

I guess sleeping with someone changes the boundaries. Not platonic sleep either - there wasn't room for a whole lot of that when Ranger spent the night in my bed. He was every sexual fantasy I'd ever had…except the morning after. He rates about the same with Joe for morning afters.

After Joe had stolen my virginity, I'd seen his best parts as he'd pulled up his trousers and fled out the door. A lot of years later, and Ranger didn't flee exactly, but there was no encore performance and no whispered promises or endearments. He just told me that I needed to sort things out with Joe and then, with a whirl of his cape, Batman was gone. Ok, there was no actual cape whirling, but it came close.

Unfortunately, the whole working-things-out-with-Joe idea didn't turn out to be the best advice I've ever been given. It rated alongside 'Life's a bitch and then you die' – it sounds flashy, but when you get down to it, it just doesn't actually help all that much. In fact, it's pretty damn worthless.

Like this bread I'm eating. Somehow I've managed to stagger to the bathroom and out to the kitchen to food. And now I'm munching away on worthless white bread with nothing on it. I need to go grocery shopping. I ate a Tastycake and then something shiny caught my eye.

Resting on my kitchen side was a slim, shiny, brand new, black, flip phone. I gaped at it and then cautiously moved closer. There was a note under it, and I relaxed as I recognised Ranger's handwriting.

**Babe,**

**It's the latest camera phone - your number's the same. I'm speed dial one, Morelli is two, Lula is three, Mary Lou is four, and your parents are five. I didn't give you the manual because you'd never read it.**

I thought about getting indignant over the lack of manual; but Ranger was right. I never read manuals. Valerie reads manuals; I press all the buttons and hope I don't break it. It usually works just fine.

I opened the phone and started pressing buttons.

Moments later I found myself flicking through my lists of contacts that Ranger must have programmed in. I'd just reached the Ms:

Mary Lou

MM – Tank

MM – Lester

MM – Bobby

MM – Junior

MM – Cal

MM – Hal

MM – Hector

MM - Al

Mom

…

OMG! He's given me the numbers of his men! I inspected his note and, turning it over, the flowing writing continued:

Yeah Babe, I gave you the Merry Men's numbers. If you have problems and you can't get in contact with me, then I want you to call them for help. Just don't give their numbers out…not even to Lula.

I had to grin at that, I bet he wanted to write 'especially not to Lula'. I scanned down to the rest of the note,

Try to keep this phone out of the hands of wily FTAs, apart from that, it's pretty indestructible. - R

I smiled at my new cell phone, it was pretty and black and it was from Ranger because I'd gone crazy yesterday over the death of the last phone. No matter what you say about Ranger, you can't deny he's a great friend.

I pressed the red button a few times, trying to click back; I was curious as to what background would pop up. Moments later my jaw hit the floor.

It was a picture of Ranger.

With no shirt on.

And wet hair.

I think I may have just had a small orgasm.

I sat staring at my phone for a lot of minutes, hours even. I wiped the drool from my chin and navigated my way through the phone's complicated menu system. Eventually I reached 'Write text message'.

It took me a while to get used to the predictive text, but eventually I managed to write:

Hey Ranger, thanks for the phone, I really appreciate it. Babe x

I hesitated a moment, then I pressed send.

My other phone had had a really shitty contract and text messages were really expensive, so I'd never bothered with it before. But it was actually kinda fun.

I dried my hair and applied war paint, startled when I realised it was nearly lunch time - I really had spent a lot of time drooling.

**_Beep Beep Beep._**

Ooh! My heart started pounding a tiny bit faster and butterflies decided to take up residence in my tummy. I knew it was silly to get so excited about a txt message, but I knew it must be from Ranger, no one else ever texted me.

The screen read:

One message received.

I clicked the green button and sure enough, the message opened.

_Hey Babe, no worries. Did you like the picture? - R x_

My heart was thumping like crazy, oh hell yeah I liked the picture! Hmm…interesting that he gave me a kiss in the txt message and not the note. Probably because I gave him a kiss in my message.

I spent half an hour trying to work out a suitable answer to his question, and after all that thought, my reply now read:

**Yum.**

That was it. That was the whole message. I couldn't think of anything else, and to be honest – it was _exactly_ what I thought about the picture.

I shrugged, took a deep breath and pressed send.

Message sent.

Oh no! Come back, I've changed my mind; I don't want to say that! I want to say, 'nice' or 'cool' or…oh shit. Too late.

I stood at my door, hyperventilating.

**_Beep Beep Beep. _**I scrambled to my phone and opened up Ranger's speedy reply.

_;) Glad you enjoyed it – R x_

I laughed out loud at the winky face…I could just picture him winking at me, just like he had at the Bluebird Café – I had nearly fallen off the chair in shock.

I wasn't sure whether I should reply or not, I'm not up to scratch on txting 101, so I gave a mental shrug and replied anyway.

**LOL. Definitely, it's very enjoyable. Have a good day. Babe x**

I put my phone in my bag and headed off to the office, smiling happily.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Again, Stephs texts are **bold,** Rangers are _Italic._ Let me know what you think, I hope you enjoy it, more soon. xhx  


Chapter three

**_Beep beep beep._** I parked my car in front of the office and searched through the vast confines of my tote bag to find my cell phone.

Ah ha!

_Thanks, have a good day too Babe. - R x_

I smiled but decided it would probably be weird if I replied to that, besides what would I say? 'Thanks. Babe x' Then he might say 'Sure' and I'd say 'You're welcome' and it'd just be silly. So I slid my cell into my bag before the temptation to say something stupid got the better of me.

I angled out of my car and headed into the office.

'Bout time you got your skinny white ass in here.' Said Lula, painting her nails.

'I overslept.' I explained quickly.

Too quickly apparently, because Lula's gaze fixed on me, eyes narrowing, going into Rhino mode. 'You're hiding something. Connie, Steph's holdin out on us.'

'Doesn't seem right.' Connie agreed, glaring suspiciously at me.

'I got a new phone!' I said, trying to distract them, 'See?' I said, getting it out, 'It's all shiny.'

Lula opened her mouth to interrogate me, but luckily, Tank chose that moment to walk in. He nodded to me.

'Those the new files?' He asked Connie, gesturing to the pile on the left.

'Ugh.' Said Connie.

Tank nodded fractionally, like this was normal, and picked up the left pile. He turned to leave but paused as he saw my new phone.

'Nice.' He said. I bet he knows Ranger gave it to me.

'Thanks.' I said.

'Ranger has one just like it.' Tank continued, amusement leaking into his voice.

Yup. He knows.

'Really?' I said disinterestedly.

Tank's lips twitched and he nodded once more, then he made a surprisingly swift exit for such a bulky man.

I flipped open my phone and quickly started txting Ranger.

**Tank saw my phone at the office - He seemed amused. I think he's going to rip the shit out of you. Babe x**

Blunt…but hey, writing was never my strong point. Besides, forewarned is forearmed right? I'm sure the wording of the warning doesn't matter.

'Ranger gave you the phone.' Said Lula accusingly, 'And you weren't going to tell us.'

'Sure I was!' I protested.

Lula exchanged a glance with Connie, 'I can't tell if she's lying, she's an excellent liar.' Lula said.

'She grew up in the Burg.' Connie shrugged, as if that explained everything. If you'd ever lived in the Burg, then it did. The Burg has got fibbing down to an art form.

_**Beep Beep Beep.**_

_Thanks for the heads up. He can try to rip the shit out of me, but I have way more material on him. Thanks Babe. – R x_

I laughed, if Tank tried anything, I have no doubt Ranger will show him who's boss, and why.

'Was that Batman?' Lula asked.

'Yeah.' I admitted. 'Well…I've got to go.' I grabbed the remaining pile of folders and made a quick departure.

My day was pretty routine; I hauled in Mooner and Dougie and earned myself $500. Not much, but nothing to turn my nose up at either. No sight of Joe. Eddie told me that he was away on a case again.

My tummy did a sad little flop, he hadn't called in nearly three weeks, and now he was on an assignment without a word. The thing is, I think we both know our 'relationship', or whatever you'd call it, was on it's last legs, hopping painfully towards the finish line. It wouldn't be long before it was over for good, or maybe it already was.

With a sigh, I turned my mind away from morbid _Joe thoughts_, and I concentrated on the movie in front of me. At eleven I turned off my TV and headed to bed. I washed, and then I impulsively tugged on my new red silk night dress. It came to mid-thigh, and the neckline was low cut with a thin border of red lace. I was just about to go to sleep, when my cell beeped the now familiar ring tone that informed me I had a message.

One message received.

Yeah, yeah, I got that from the beeping.

_Good day? – R x_

I grinned and started to reply.

**It was ok: no garbage, no explosions, no dead bodies. How was your day? Did Tank say anything? Babe x**

Minutes later I had my reply, it was two messages long;

_It was ok: no shootings, no arrests. Tank smirked a lot, but he was late for a meeting so he had to sit down and shut up - Of course, he was only late because I started the meeting ten minutes early…Thanks for the warning. – R x_

I quickly typed my reply. Txting gets easy real fast. And addictive.

**LOL. Very Clever, Mr Manoso - I'm impressed. And no shootings…good restraint; I heard you went after (and got) Moogey Dans. Babe x**

Moogey was way out of my league. He got arrested for pushing kilo's of heroin to school kids, and it's rumoured that that's not the only thing Moogey forces on children. He's a sick bastard that deserves to be looked away. I'm glad Ranger got him.

_Thanks, but my restraint's not that good – he may have a bruised kidney or two that I know nothing about. – R x_

Probably I should gasp and be horrified, but…I can't quite manage it. If I imagine Moogey got his hands on Angie or Mary Alice…kidney jabs would be the last of his worries. So, rather than condemning Ranger's actions, I replied:

**I hope he needs a testicular retrieval op too. And if he doesn't…I think I'm disappointed. Babe x**

I was beginning to feel sleepy, but moments later I had another message.

_Hate to disappoint: no op needed - but at least he won't be fathering children anytime soon. – R x_

I smiled and typed a txt message back,

**You could never disappoint. Babe x**

I sent it and waited nervously for his reply.

_Thanks Babe. Would you do me a favour? – R x_

I bit my lip, but replied quickly,

**Just name it. Babe x**

My heart was in my throat whilst I waited for his reply.

_Would you send me a picture of you? – R x_

I smiled in relief, now that I can do! I was worried he was going to ask me to help him invade a small third world country, or that it was just going to be about a distraction job or something. But this request, this _favour_, was personal.

I'd spent a lot of time playing with the camera aspect of my phone today, so it wouldn't take me long.

I laid back on my bed, arranging my hair so that it curled down my shoulders. I held the phone above me, smiled, and took the picture.

There was no two ways about it…it was a sexy picture. I was on my bed in a red night dress, the outline of my breasts were just visible, and my smile was mischievous. But at the same time, there wasn't a lot of skin exposed and it wasn't dirty…it was just sexy.

I saved the picture and put it in a multimedia message, then I put Ranger's number in, took a deep breath, and pressed send.

My stomach clenched as I waited for Ranger to reply. A few slow minutes later, I got his message:

_Yum._

That was it, the whole message. I laughed out loud and typed back what could be the only response.

**;) Glad you enjoyed it. Babe x**

I turned my phone on to vibrate and put it on the bed next to me, wondering if he would reply.

_**Buzz, Buzz.**_

_Definitely, it's very enjoyable. It's on my background now, every time I open my phone, I'll see you sprawled over your bed in your sexy red night dress. Very hot Babe. – R x_

I smiled in satisfaction, glad that he liked the picture, and that it had the desired effect. I decided to confess a little secret.

**I open my phone about a hundred times more than necessary; you look great with your hair down. Babe x**

I didn't need to mention the lack of shirt…it was damn obvious how sexy that was!

_**Buzz, Buzz.**_

_Thanks, I'll wear it down around you more often. – R x_

I yawned as sleep came knocking at my door.

**See that you do! Good night, sleep well. Love Babe x**

I slipped under the covers and turned out the side light.

_**Buzz, Buzz.**_

_Goodnight Babe, sleep well. Love Ric x_

My face got invaded by the hugest smile ever, and I couldn't resist replying, just so I could call him Ric.

**Night Ric, sweet dreams. Love Babe x**

_**Buzz, Buzz.**_

_You too. Love Ric x_

I snuggled deeply into my covers, the warmth of them surrounding me, and the warmth of something else pulsing in my heart.

* * *

Chapter 4

Ranger…uh…Ric and I have been texting each other for the past few days, it's surprisingly easy. And somewhere between friendship and double entendre, I grew comfortable talking with him.

Txting Ric means that I get to think about my answers for a few extra seconds, instead of just saying whatever comes into my head, so I'm more at ease with talking to him because I don't feel like I'm about to show him what a dope I am.

I saw Ranger at the office yesterday, and things weren't weird at all. His hand lingered a bit longer on my neck, his breath was closer to my ear, and his smile was a bit brighter. But beyond that, things were the same and I was relieved. I liked out friendship, I didn't want to mess it up with some txt flirting.

Not that either of us had said anything outrageous - but we _did _have half-naked pictures of each other…

I smiled at that and dug viciously into my tub of ice cream. It was a Thursday night and I was binge eating ice cream – I can't help it, I just had a Joe confrontation.

Joe came back from assignment, wanting to talk. So we did…the Italian way. There were swear words and big hand gestures, and nose to nose yelling. Finally I drew my gun on him and ordered him out. He smirked at me and dared me to shoot 'You don't even have bullets in that gun, Cupcake, and even if you did you wouldn't dare.'

NEVER tell a Burg girl what she wouldn't dare to do, because hell yeah, we'll do it! So I clicked off the safety and shot Joe in the foot.

He yelled in pain and started hoping around, making noises like he was speaking Chinese.

I smiled triumphantly and tried to hide my surprise – when had I loaded my gun?? Instead of asking this, I folded my arms across my chest and smirked. And then I took a picture of him with my phone…what? It was funny!

Joe hopped out of apartment, yelling obscenities and calling me names.

I'm pretty sure it's over with me and Joe.

But I'm just guessing.

I had another mouthful of ice cream and gave up binge eating – I just wasn't as upset as I thought I should be…there was this weird feeling of liberation instead.

A thought crossed my mind and I speed dialled one.

'Yo?'

'Yo yourself.'

'Hey Babe, what's up?'

'Just wondering if you put surprise bullets in my gun?'

'They weren't _surprise _bullets, but yeah, I put some bullets in your gun. Why?'

I giggled. 'Joe's back.'

'And you want to shoot him?' Ranger asked, sounding amused and a little bit hopeful.

'He came to talk to me.'

'And…?'

I giggled again, I couldn't help it, I kept seeing Joe's expression – a mangled look of shock, pain and absolute disbelief. I burst out laughing. 'In…foot…bang…'

'In foot bang?' Ranger repeated.

'I shot…Joe…in the...foot.' I gasped between giggles 'I didn't think my gun…was loaded! But you…gave me…surprise...bullets. Oh god, was Joe surprised!'

Ranger cracked up, 'You shot Joe in the foot?' He said, laughing.

'His face…' I sniggered.

'Remind me not to piss you off.' Ranger said, when he calmed down.

'I'm dangerous.' I agreed.

'Like DangerMouse?' Ranger suggested.

I started to laugh, 'no fair, you get to be Batman and I have to be DangerMouse? But hey, I bet I'd look cool with an eye patch – but then it would be even harder to be aware of my surroundings.'

I could feel Ranger's grin, 'Babe, you're never aware of your surroundings…an eye patch wouldn't make much difference.'

'Hey!' I protested, 'But wait, if I was DM wouldn't that make Lula my trusty sidekick Penfold?' I snorted, 'I can see the Halloween costumes now!'

Ranger laughed, 'Nah, can't waste you on a DM costume.'

'Oh? What do you suggest I should be?'

'A belly dancer, or a nurse, or a cheerleader.'

I laughed, 'any other fantasises that I should know about? Not Princess Leia?'

'Princess Leia never did it for me.' Ranger admitted.

'That's good, I look stupid with my hair in those dumb side bun things.'

'I'm not sure anyone can look good in those side bun things.' Ranger chuckled.

'True. I wonder if I can still fit in my cheerleading clothes?'

'You used to be a cheerleader?' Ranger's voice dropped.

'Sure. Give me an R - R! Give me an I - I! Give me a C - C! What does it spell? Ric! See?'

'I bet you were a great cheerleader.'

'I can still do the splits, and I can still make up the cheers too. When Joe pissed me off one time, Mary Lou and I made up this cheer - actually I probably shouldn't tell you.'

'Well you have to tell me now!' Ranger protested.

'True. Well basically, Joe was being an asshole because the stress of his job was getting to him and he…had problems.'

'Problems?' Ranger asked, I could hear the smirk.

'Yup. So when he pissed me off, Mary Lou and I made up this cheer…' I took a deep breath and affected a cheerleaders sing song voice,

'It's ok,

It's all good

It doesn't come up

like it should.

It's ok,

It's all right,

we can have sex

another night.'

Ranger burst out laughing, his warm laughter ran down the phone, making me grin.

'Babe,' he gasped, 'you never disappoint.'


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again, I'd like to point out this is an adult fic. Sorry this one is short chapter, ff will only let me upload so much in one go, its frustrating. That said, I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think!_

Chapter 5

It took us a while to calm down from our laughter, but eventually we were reduced to occasional chuckles.

'So.' Ranger said. 'It's definitely over with you and Joe?'

'I'd say so. It's hard for a cop to go back to being all smoochy after his girlfriend commits ABH with a deadly weapon - especially if he's the victim. They really hate that.'

'Yeah, that'd put a dampener on things. But seriously Steph, you ok?'

'Yeah, I really am. I know I should be upset that it's over, but it's been coming for a while now. I tried to be upset and go on an ice cream binge with movies and tears and stuff…'

'But?'

'But it was a funny movie and it's hard to be all self-pitying when you're trying not to bust a gut laughing…and the only tears I could squeeze out were ones from laughter.'

'The best kind.' Ranger said.

'Ah, Sensei, you are wise beyond your tender years.'

'You taking the piss Babe?'

'Would I dare do such a thing?'

Ranger blew out an exaggerated sigh, 'I almost preferred it when you were afraid of me.'

'But not quite huh?'

'No, not quite.'

'You wouldn't want to miss out on my wicked sense of humour.'

'Definitely not.'

'Is it true?' I asked, out of the blue.

'Babe, you're gunna need to be more specific that that.'

'Is it true that when people piss you off, you ship them to a third world country?'

'No smoke without fire.' Ranger said, his voice non-committal.

I thought about it for a second. 'That's bullshit.' I concluded.

Ranger laughed, 'Correct. I never sent anyone to a third world country – I just threatened to once.'

I shrugged, 'works for me. I'm not disturbing you am I?'

'No, I'm on stakeout duty. Boring as hell, and the skip's not moving – we're not even sure if he's in there.'

'I'm impressed; you can do surveillancey stuff and talk to me at the same time – that's good multi-tasking skills there.'

'I'm a modern man.' Ranger said, the humour evident in his tone.

'Does that mean you cook and clean and read romance novels too?'

'No.' Ranger said vehemently, 'Sometimes I cook, rarely I clean, and I never read romance novels.'

I heard a snigger in the background.

'Who's that?' I asked.

'Tank. He's in the car with me, and Bobby and Lester are in another car further up the street.'

'That's a lot of surveillance for one guy.'

'He's slippery, and it's our last night tomorrow.'

'Who is it?' I asked.

'Mike 'the fish' Flannigan.'

'Mikey? What did he do now?'

'You know him?'

'Not personally. He's Mary Lou's husbands second cousin's babysitter's sister's ex-boyfriend.'

Pause. 'Are you serious?'

'Yeah. You're not staking out his house are you?'

Pause. 'No?'

'No. Not a good idea. Mikey _never _comes home. His grandmother died in it and he thinks it's haunted.'

'So where does Mikey stay?'

'He's kinda what's known as a floating homeless person. He goes from friend to friend to party to party. He's never in the same place for very long.'

'Why didn't his mom tell us this? She gave his address out easily enough!'

'That's because it keeps you camped out here waiting for Mikey to never come home…'

'Shit.' Ranger said conversationally.

'You want me to find out where Mikey is?'

'You could do that?'

'Sure. It's easy. Give me an hour and I'll get back to you. Meanwhile, go, warm up, drink some coffee or peppermint tea or whatever.'

'Thanks Babe.'

'Sure.' Then I hung up and did a happy dance cos I got to hang up first!

Then I started dialling again, 'Hi Sue Ann? It's Stephanie Plum…'

_POV Ranger_

'Back to Haywood.' I said, turning the key in the ignition and cranking the engine over.

'Why?' said Lester over the comms.

'This stakeout's a bust. Mikey never comes here, he thinks it's haunted.' I replied.

'No shit?' Said Bobby, 'Is Steph finding out where he is?'

I paused, quickly calculating how much of our conversation they could hear over the comms; certainly everything I had said.

'You don't like Princess Leia?' Tank asked.

'No.'

'You gonna explain what made you laugh so bad?' Lester enquired, the comms crackling slightly.

'No.' I repeated. I doubt Steph would like me spreading the Morelli Cheer around. I recited it again in my head and I felt the laughter welling up inside me. I pulled over and laughed until I could barely breathe.

'Aw come on Ric.' Tank whined, 'tell us.'

'Yeah.' Bobby chimed in, 'tell us.'

'No.' I said firmly, and then I pulled the car back out and headed to Haywood to wait for my Babe's call, unable to stop smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6

'Yo.' Ranger answered.

'Yo yourself.' I replied.

'Hey Babe.'

'If I tell you what I know, do you promise to make the apprehension yourself?'

Ranger hesitated, 'I don't like the sound of this Babe, but ok.'

I grinned, 'cool. Mikey's at 19 Ford St. there's a party there.'

'And the catch is…'

'It's a Hawaiian party. Men have to take off their shirts and wear garlands of flowers. You get to keep your pants though.'

'Good, I'm going commando.' Ranger said.

I moaned involuntarily.

'Babe.' Ranger growled, his voice deeper and huskier.

I moaned again. Ranger normally has a sexy voice, but when it's low and husky and…I think I just ruined my panties.

'I'll buy you a new pair.' Ranger promised.

'Did I say it out loud?'

'Yeah.'

'Well shit.'

'What colour are they Babe? Describe them, I need to know what I'm buying for you.'

'They're black…and see through.'

'Oh god Babe.' He groaned.

'and lacy. They ride low on my hips, and-'

'Babe, you're driving me crazy.'

I heard laughter in the background.

'Still with the Merry Men, huh?'

'Yeah. Hang on – shut up you idiots.'

'Uh boss,' Tank said distantly, 'remember the Fta, Mikey? You can dirty talk with Steph later.'

'Crap.' Ranger said. 'Babe?'

'Yup, I heard, we need to talk about Mikey.'

'Yeah.'

'Ok, he's a straight bloke, single, and on the prowl at the Hawaiian party. The party started about an hour ago, but there's supposed to be some kind of surprise. If you go now, you could pretend that Mikey has won a flight to Hawaii and that you're there to drive him to the airport, then he'll come easy. Once he's in the car, Tank puts the bracelets on and you drive to the cop shop.'

'Good plan Babe. Anything else?'

'Mikey's as thick as two planks, and just as gullible, but he's got a mean right hook. So watch your back.'

'Thanks Babe.'

'Sure. I wish I could see you with the garland.'

'I'll see what I can do. Speak to you later Babe.'

'Later Ric.'

'Babe.' He breathed, then he disconnect.

Fair enough – I did get to hang up last time.

I paced around my room for ages, waiting for Ranger to call. But by eleven I was beginning to feel sleepy so I got ready for bed and slipped into my black satin nightdress. It barely covered my ass, making me look like I had legs up to my ears. My hair was behaving itself for once, and it was all natural curls and sleek waves. Not that anyone would see it, but it would make me feel sexy when I was talking to Ric.

Someone knocked rapidly on my door and my heart started hammering in time with the rhythmic pounding.

I paused before I looked through the spy hole – I wanted it to be Ranger so badly I'm not sure what I'd do if it wasn't him.

Luckily, I didn't have to find out.

I opened the door and my jaw hit the floor as a gazed at his mocha mucley chest. His hair was down; it was lustrous and glossy and straight. His neck was adorned by a wreath of delicate flowers; intRicately interwoven. His left ear lobe glittered with the sparkle of diamond, and his eyes glittered with something else entirely.

'Ric.' I tried to say, but it came out as a half moan, half something else.

Ranger stepped closer, shutting the front door. 'I have a re-decorating job in a few minutes, Tank's waiting for me in the lot, but you wanted to see me in the garland, so…'

I swallowed, hard. 'thanks.' I whispered.

Ranger stepped even closer, 'You're welcome.'

'Can I take a picture?' I asked.

He smiled slowly, 'sure.'

I grabbed my phone and took two pictures of him; one with his whole body, one with his upper body.

'A picture for a picture Babe.' Ranger negotiated, getting out his cell.

'How do you want me?' I asked. Ranger's eyes darkened and he licked his lips. 'In the picture.' I hastily amended, blushing.

'How many pictures did you take of me Babe?'

'Two.'

'Then I get two pictures too.'

He took my hand and led me to my bathroom. He held out a pair of handcuffs to me and I knew what he wanted.

I handcuffed myself to the shower rail, and looked at him with sultry eyes.

Ranger gazed at me for a long moment, but I didn't feel self-conscious. His eyes ran up and down me, mentally removing my nightdress. Eventually, he took one picture. Then he stepped into the cubicle with me, his body brushing against mine.

'Can I have your panties Babe? I need to see what I'm replacing.' Ric said, his voice deep.

I looked away, 'They're dirty.'

'I know.' Ranger whispered into my ear. Then he leaned down and took a long lick of my neck. I couldn't suppress a moan as I felt a new spurt of wetness between my legs.

His hands rested softly on my legs, just below the hem of my nightdress.

'Your panties Babe; yes?' he asked, 'or no?'

I closed my eyes. 'Yes.' I agreed.

His hands slowly and torturously caressed up my thighs, pushing up my dress with him. His hands rested lightly on my hips and his thumbs hooked under my panties and gently pulled them down. I stepped out of them and he picked them up - Ranger inhaled deeply, drawing my scent into himself.

'God Babe, you smell so good, I can almost taste you…' He took another deep breath and forced himself to put my panties away. He put them in his pocket, and his tight pants did little to hide how I was affecting him.

My breathing hitched and I bit my lip, Ranger smiled sexily and un-cuffed me, leading me to my bed. 'Lie down Babe.'

I obeyed, lying on the fresh sheets.

'Like this.' He said, positioning me gently, so that I was on my back with my knees up and together, my heels flat on the bed. My night dress slipped down a little, and if I spread my knees I would be exposed.

Ranger's hand eased the thin strap off one of my shoulders, and tucked an errant curl behind my ear.

'Perfect.' He breathed, 'you're so hot Steph.'

I licked my lips and sent my smoky gaze his way.

It was his breathing that hitched this time.

'Perfect.' Ranger repeated, taking the picture.

His cell started ringing and he ignored it.

'That'll be Tank.' He said, 'I'm late.'

I nodded soundlessly, wanting him so much that I could barely speak.

Ranger leaned forward and brushed my lips softly. I wanted so badly for the kiss to deepen, and I groaned in frustration when it didn't.

'I know.' Ranger whispered, 'but if I kiss you properly I won't be able to leave.'

I nodded, but I wanted to say, 'then don't! Don't leave!'

Ranger's hand gently stroked my hair, 'I don't want to go, but I have to be present for the apprehension of one of the Fta's staying there. Get some sleep Babe.' His voice lowered, 'dream of me.'

I licked my lips slowly, 'yes.' I agreed breathlessly.

'Babe.' He said, his voice full of fire and desire and frustration. Then he turned and let himself out.

He took my picture, and he took my panties – and he left me horny as hell.


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's some more, glad you're all enjoying it!__ Let me know what you think! Once again, this is an adult fic, if you're under 16, no reading!_  


Chapter 7

Can you have orgasms in your sleep? I just wondered because damn, Ranger's magic and fire even when I'm dreaming.

I hauled my ass out of my bed and stumbled to the shower. I froze as I entered the bathroom, suddenly I could see myself standing there with Ranger's hands on me. I fanned myself ineffectually with my hands and told myself just to get in and have a shower; just because Ranger was standing there yesterday, it was no big deal – stop being childish. Unfortunately that was part of the problem; I was having a very adult reaction to the thought of Ranger being there.

I showered and dressed quickly, and then I headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. It was s'mores pop tart day. I just finished eating when my cell beeped.

_Good dreams Babe? Love Ric x_

I grinned and bit my lip, contemplating my reply.

**They were pretty damn good; I think the reality would have been better though...You? Love Babe x**

The dreams had been good, but they still didn't have shit on actual 'Ranger loving', as Lula termed it. I used to think 'ruination' was macho bullshit. I now know how wrong I had been. Ranger is the King of Ruination, the Prince of the Multiple Orgasm and the Lord of the Oh God More, Just Like That Ranger.

_**Baap Beep Beep.**_

_They were amazing, but you're right, the reality would have been much better ;) Have a good day, I might see you at the office if you hurry up and get your fine ass here...Love Ric x_

I grabbed my bag and my jacket and was out of the door in seconds, legging it out to my car. I broke the speed limits getting there, but Ranger's BMW was still parked at the curb when I arrived.

I angled out of my car and walked calmly into the office.

'You're early.' Connie noted, surprised.

I shrugged, 'I didn't have anywhere better to be. You got any new files for me?'

'Just the one.' Connie said, handing me my new file.

'Cool.' I snagged it, and then I sat down on the mangy brown leather couch to read it.

I had just opened it up, when Vinnie's door opened, and I knew Batman entered the room by the tingle that ran through me.

'Yo.' Ranger said.

I looked up and met his warm eyes. 'Yo yourself.'

'Can I talk to you outside?' Ranger asked.

'Sure.' I got up and Ranger's hand settled on the back of my neck, guiding me out of the office to the alley.

He pushed me gently against the wall and leaned into me, his lips stopping a bare millimetre from my lips, 'Hey Babe.' He said.

'Hey Ric.'

His lips pressed lightly against mine and I could feel his lips turn up in a smile.

Ranger drew back, his eyes searching for something, evidently he found it, because his smile widened and then he leaned forward and gave me a bone-melting kiss. His hot tongue invaded my willing mouth, and I gave a moan of desire as he let his hard body push more firmly against mine.

My hands slipped under his tight t-shirt, feeling his deliciously muscular body shiver under my fingertips. His skin was warm and firm, and I wanted nothing more than to lick every inch of his mocha muscles.

'Oh God Babe.' He panted. His chest was heaving against the constraints of his shirt, and his breathing was ragged and uneven. I wasn't in much better shape. 'Ric.' I moaned.

Somehow my legs were wrapped around him, and even through my jeans I could feel his desire. I rocked my hips slightly and he moaned.

'Jesus Babe.' He groaned. 'You've got to stop that or I won't be held responsible for my actions.'

'Sounds fun.' I whispered, rocking my hips again.

His eyes darkened…but then his cell rang.

He clenched his jaw and blew out an aggravated breath through his nose.

'Yo.' He answered, sounding pissed at being interrupted. 'What? Fine. Give me ten.'

Ranger turned to me, 'I'm sorry Babe, I've got to go, the FBI agent I'm supposed to be meeting has turned up early, and he's not the sort you leave waiting.'

I nodded reluctantly and tried to untangle my legs, 'Not yet.' Ric said, leaning forward and kissing the living daylights out of me.

'Have a good day Babe.'

'You too.' I managed.

'I'll speak to you later.' Ric promised, and then he was gone, leaving me standing there on rubber legs in the dark alley, feeling dazed and frustrated.

I staggered back into the office and Lula exchanged glances with Connie. 'Don't think she be getting any.' Said Lula.

'Frustrated.' Connie agreed.

'But she be getting something – look at those lips, if those haven't been kissed I don't know what has been.'

'The Wizard's been doing some magic.' Connie grinned.

'Maybe we should check he knows all the magic words?' Lula suggested.

'Avada-kedavara?' I asked.

'That too. I was thinking more along the lines of the magic words of 'orgasm' and 'fucking-like bunnies' and –'

'He knows those words.' I interrupted Lula, 'he _invented_ those words. As well as the phrase 'well endowed'.'

Connie and Lula were gaping at me, 'You slept with Ranger and you didn't tell us?' Connie all but yelled.

'It was a secret.' I said defensively. A delicious yummy secret.

'There ain't no secrets in this sisterhood.' Lula said firmly, 'spill it girl.'

So I spent the next two hours describing Ranger's and my last encounter, including the details of the morning after. 'And he said his lifestyle doesn't lend itself to relationships…which I'm beginning to understand. Every time things start to get really hot, someone calls his cell and he has to rush off to save the world.'

I sighed. 'No one mentions how hard it is to be in lust with a superhero.'

'You sure it's just lust?' Connie said, 'Cos I've seen the way he looks at you, and yeah, there's lust in spades, but there's something else too.'

'Damn straight, Batman's fallen for Wonder Woman.' Lula agreed.

'Dangermouse.' I corrected.

'What?' Lula said.

'Nevermind.'

I made a quick escape, muttering about skips and things to do, places to be.

I succeeded in my capture of Kathryn Falisy, which is cool because I got nearly $2000, and there was no danger involved – for once, one of my skips had genuinely forgotten her court date. There's a first for everything.

It was seven o'clock pm when my cell started beeping again.

_Hey Babe, did you have a good day? You ok for doing distraction tonight? Love Ric x_

I typed my response quickly, swallowing the last of my cookie.

**It was ok: no shootings, no dead bodies, no garbage. You? Distraction is fine, what time and what do I wear? Love Babe x**

Moments later my phone beeped.

_**Beep Beep Beep.**_

One message received.

_I__t was ok: no shootings, no arrests. Distraction is at 10 o'clock, it's morally right, and you should wear that little black dress. Love Ric x_

I smiled; glad he knew that my next question was going to be about whether it was morally right or not. The fact that Ranger didn't mention the law suggested that the distraction may be a little legally grey, but I know he wouldn't endanger me in any way, legally or otherwise.

**Glad it's morally right, I'm guessing it's legally grey huh? ;) 10 o'clock is fine, which little black dress in particular? I have a lot. Love Babe x**

I put down my phone and started tidying my lounge quickly, it wouldn't take me long but I wanted it tidy in case Ranger came and picked me up later.

_**Beep Beep Beep.**_

_Not grey exactly...just not white g I meant that tight LBD that you got a note on your windscreen about. But if you have lots of LBDs maybe I should come over and help you pick...You could model for me? Love Ric x_

I felt my body tighten and my breath caught slightly. My heart started to beat furiously as I typed my response.

**I'd love to model for you. I'm home now, when are you free? Love Babe x**

I squinched my eyes shut and pressed send.

Moments later my phone beeped again.

_I'm on my way._


	6. Chapter 6

_If you're under 16, you shouldn't be reading this, **SMUT WARNING**_. _That said, enjoy. _  


Chapter 8

Omigod! Ranger's on his way!! OMG!

I ran into my room and quickly put my LBDs at one end of the wardrobe so I could grab them easily if he really did mean just modelling – somehow I doubted that, but just in case; always be prepared.

That's a boy scouts motto, right?

Or maybe it's a womaniser's motto?

Or maybe boy scouts grow up to be womanisers?

Who knows.

And more importantly, who cares? Ranger's on his way and my mind is stuck, rambling about boy scouts and womanisers.

I removed my clothes, pulling on some sexy underwear - thankful I'd shaved my legs. I picked up the LBD that I knew Ranger was referring to and shimmied into it. I didn't bother with stockings or panty hose – they always get in the way. I stuffed my feet into a pair of four inch black FMPs with ankle straps. I dashed into my bathroom, checking make-up and hair.

All set.

I sashayed back into my tidy living room and checked the time – 7:20. If Ranger arrived soon then that would give us two and a half hours until we needed to leave for the distraction job.

_**1**_ There was a knock on the door, and I opened it on the second knock. Didn't want to seem to overly anxious! I stepped back and our eyes met, and he showed no sign of the nervousness I felt. Curiosity, maybe. And desire. And something else – maybe the need to know this was what I wanted.

'Howdy,' I said.

He looked amused at that, but not amused enough to smile. He stepped forward into the foyer, closed the door, and locked it. His breathing was slow and deep, his eyes were dark, his expression serious as he studied me.

'Nice dress,' he said.

'Thanks.' I smiled.

Ranger stepped nearer to me, closing the distance between us. I leaned my body into his and tilted my head up for a kiss. His lips came crashing down onto mine, all semblances of restraint and control swiftly disappearing. The kiss deepened and our tongues fought a battle - twisting, turning, and dancing in a bid for possession and pleasure.

A moan escaped my throat and Ranger drew back fractionally.

'Is this what you want Babe?' He asked, his eyes beseeching me to say yes.

'Is what, what I want?' I asked, smiling cheekily.

Ranger took my hand and pressed it between his legs. 'This.' He growled, and through the thin material I could feel Ranger's hard erection, pulsating with desire.

'Yes.' I breathed, 'I want that.' I slid my other hand up his chest until it rested over the furious pounding of his heart, 'but I want this too.'

Ranger's eyes widened fractionally in surprise - from any one else it was the equivalent of a shocked gasp.

'You have it.' He confessed softly.

With that simple remark, all words were stolen from me; so I decided to use actions instead. I traced my tongue around the outline of Ric's lips, and gently gnawed on his lower lip.

His breathing was ragged now, his chest rising and falling rapidly. My hands swept up to his shoulder and eased his leather jacket from him. I let it drop to the floor, already concentrating on his t-shirt. He helped me remove it, but remained passive, letting me take the initiative.

My hands brushed through his silky hair, freeing it from the confines of its leather bindings. I ran my hands through his hair once more, revelling in the softness of it.

My hands had a will of their own, stroking and outlining the muscles carved in his body. A moan escaped my throat, and Ranger's breathing caught.

I took a small step back and pushed one of the straps of my dress off my shoulder. The neckline dropped slightly, and I took Ranger's hand. I guided it to my heart. I forced myself to meet his eyes.

'You have it.' I whispered.

Ranger's eyes darkened and his slow sexy smile curved across his face. He picked me up and started to carry me to my bedroom - I took a long lick on his neck, smiling when his pace quickened.

He laid me down on to the bed and I drew him down with me. He positioned his body next to mine, kicking off his shoes and socks. Then he manoeuvred my leg up, bringing my foot closer to him.

His hands slid up from my ankle to my thigh, and then slowly back down again. He carefully eased off my shoe, and then he took my foot in his hand and started to massage it. I moaned and leaned back onto the bed, closing my eyes in pleasure. My eyes flew open as something warm and moist surrounded my big toe. It was Ranger's mouth. I moaned as he sucked on my toe, and a bolt of fire slid from my toe to my centre.

Ranger took each of my toes in his mouth and gave them the same treatment, his hands all the while massaging the sole of my foot.

Eventually Ranger let my foot drop back to the bed, and then he turned to my other foot. He undid the ankle strap and slid my foot out of the FMP. He licked along the underside of my toes, sending a shiver through me. He sucked on my toes and his hand started massaging my calf muscles.

His hands caressed my legs and his mouth left my feet, pressing open-mouthed kisses up my legs. His tongue made small licks up my inner thighs and I moaned again as he got closer to the Promised Land.

But he stopped before he reached it, and I groaned in frustration. He sent me a wicked smile and eased up my body until he reached behind me and unzipped my dress. He peeled the little black dress off of me, leaving me in nothing but my underwear. He tossed the dress on to the floor and leaned down and gave me a kiss that left me about millimetre bellow climax.

Ranger's fingers trailed over my stomach and up to massage my breasts through my bra. He gave me one last kiss and repositioned himself between my legs. His head ducked down and he kissed me over my clit, through the panties. My hips jerked involuntarily and his tongue lathed at me through the thin material.

Ranger pushed my panties aside slightly and eased two fingers inside me. They moved inside me, gesturing in a come-here motion against my g-spot.

I panted as the delicious heat started to rise in me, my tummy clenching in pleasure, my mind going blank.

'Ric.' I gasped.

Ranger sucked at me through my panties and I screamed his name as my orgasm came crashing down on me.

Ranger didn't stop his delectable ministrations as I came, and even as I started coming down, he pushed me higher once again.

Finally he ceased, letting me gasp back my breath, my body still shaking.

Ranger removed my bra with a skilful flick, tossing them off the bed, and my panties quickly followed the same destination.

His dexterous fingers found my clit and started rolling it between his fingertips, causing me to moan his name again. Ranger's fingers didn't pause as he moved up my body; his hot mouth encircled my breast, his tongue swirling around my nipple.

I made a noise of incoherent pleasure, and Ranger's fingers changed techniques, massaging me now in slow firm circles. As I started to tremble his fingers sped up, stroking me faster, firmer.

I cried out his name as he pushed me to climax again.

When I came back down, his tongue was paused at my entrance. I tangled my hands in his hair and he plunged his tongue inside of me, flexing in and out of me pleasurably. His fingers replaced his tongue inside me and his tongue swept up my slick folds, exploring me intimately until he brushed against my swollen clit.

My hips jerked off the bed and my hands tightened in his hair.

'Please.' I begged, 'Please Ric, I need you to be inside of me.'

He chuckled against me and the vibrations travelled through me. A third finger entered me, and then a fourth.

'Please Ric, Please. Oh God.'

My muscles started to tighten and tremble again and screamed as I crossed over the precipice.

'Now Ric, NOW.' I demanded.

He leaned up and kissed me fiercely. Desire was coursing through my veins and I could think about nothing but him.

Ranger pulled back and tugged off his combats, leaving him naked before me.

He manoeuvred between my legs, his tip pressing at my entrance.

'Please.' I gasped. It was all the encouragement he needed. He pushed his head inside me, and then pulled out, rubbing my clit with the tip of his cock.

'Ric.' I all but sobbed, 'please!'

He chuckled softly and eased himself inside me slightly.

'Is this what you want?' He teased.

'Yes! More, please, Oh God!' I mewled.

He rocked more inside of me and we started moving together. I put my legs over his shoulders, and we both groaned as the angle of his thrusts deepened. My hands stroked and pinched his nipples; both of our bodies were slick with a sheen of fine sweat.

I clenched my walls around his cock and he groaned. Ranger picked up the pace and I matched it, our bodies were slamming into each other. I grabbed his ass, encouraging him to speed up. My walls stretched pleasurably as he thrust deeper into me.

His hands frantically sought my clit, rubbing me hard, bringing me closer and closer to the edge. My walls started to clench and tighten and we called out each other's name as we came.

Ric caught his weight on his elbows as he collapsed. He rolled onto his back, bringing me with him so that I was lying on top of him.

'Jesus.' He said, when he regained his breath.

'Holy crap.' I agreed. 'That was-'

'Amazing?'

'I was going for Earthshaking, but yeah.'

Ranger's arms tightened around me – holding me closely like he would never let me go.

* * *

_**1**_ From Four to Score 


	7. Chapter 7 and Epilogue!

_The final instalment, complete with epilogue! Enjoy! Oh, and ifyou're not 16+, no reading,** SMUT WARNING!** I hope you all enjoyed this little bit of fun, let me know what you think!  
_

_Chapter 9_

It was 9:50 and I was running around my flat like a headless chicken, trying to pull on my dress and sort out my hair all at once.

'Babe.' Ranger smirked.

'Shush! This is all your fault! 'Come on Babe, just once in the shower…you need to clean up anyway…' ugh! Ten minutes to get ready, ten minutes!'

Ranger grinned, 'you look hot the way you are, you don't need any make-up.'

'You're biased.' I rolled my eyes, 'you love me.'

Ranger's eyes darkened and in a liquid motion he pushed himself off my couch and stood inches from me. 'Yeah Babe,' he whispered into my ear, 'I love you.'

I crossed the small space between us and kissed him with fire and silk. 'I love you.' I confessed.

Ranger stilled completely, 'You've never said that before Babe, but I like hearing it.'

'Good. You can hear it a lot more from now on.' I promised.

'I'd like that.' Ranger breathed, he leaned in for another kiss but there was a knock at the door.

'That'll be Tank.' Ranger sighed. With a swift kiss on the lips Ranger pulled back and went to answer the door – leaving me staring at my hair in dismay. Oh well, I'm just going to have to go for the tussled-I've-just-had-Incredible-Sex look.

I quickly piled on the mascara, a hint of blusher, and some clear lip-gloss, and then I was as ready as I was going to be in such a short time frame.

Tank went towards me to put the wire on, 'I'll do it.' Ranger interjected.

Ranger carefully placed the wire between my breasts, taking his sweet time. And if his hands strayed a little then surely it was an accident? Yeah, right.

Tank smirked in the background, pulled out his cell and dialled a number. 'I win the pool.' He said smugly and hung up.

I turned my most evil death stare on Tank, and almost smiled when I noticed Ranger was doing the same thing. Tanks smile wilted somewhat, and he began to look sheepish. 'That wasn't very subtle of me, was it?'

'Not so much.' I said levelly.

'You know what you're going to do with that pool money Tank?' Ranger asked, and then continued before Tank could reply. 'You're going to buy Steph and me a present each. A nice present. And then we might not shoot you.'

'Deal.' Tank said, 'now lets roll.'

We arrived at the bar at 10:15 and I quickly spotted our mark, Phinneaus Madisoni. I didn't know what he'd done or what he hadn't done, but my mission, should I choose to accept it, which I did, was to distract Phinneaus for thirty minutes, whilst Rangeman did who knows what to whatever.

I swayed my way over to wear he was sitting and decided to go with the full-on approach. 'Hi.' I purred.

He looked me up and down and then a smile twisted his lips, 'Take a seat darlin'.' Madisoni said approvingly, watching my long legs stretch out and my dress ride up.

We spoke inconsequentially about the bar, the drinks, and the music, but as the time passed he began to look a little nervous, and he kept glancing at his watch.

'I'm Honey.' I said huskily.

'What?' he said, distracted.

'My name is Honey.' I reiterated.

'Nice to meet you Honey. I'm Phinneaus.' He replied, leering at me. Phinneaus wasn't unattractive by any stretch of the imagination, but he was smarmy and lecherous and he didn't have shit on Batman.

A little alarm started beeping on his phone so I decided to step things up a little.

'Phinneaus? Wow that's a mouthful.' I said suggestively, breathlessly, glancing towards his crotch. 'I'm going to call you Ric.'

Madisoni laughed, 'You can call me whatever you like Honey but I'd bet a million that you could handle a mouthful.' He said, his voice dripping with sexual innuendo. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks as I remembered what had been in my mouth earlier, and Madisioni was right, I could take a lot into my mouth…Ranger had been very appreciative.

I licked my lips, 'oh you can bet I can handle anything you care to throw my way Ric.' I concentrated on imagining it was Ranger I was talking to, cause otherwise I think I would run a mile, and besides, he was undoubtedly listening in on the mic.

'Is that so?' Madisoni leered, turning off the alarm. 'I bet Honey's the perfect name for you baby. You're all wet and sticky, aren't you? Bet you'd be good to taste; so sweet.'

Ewww!!

Dammit, I needed to give Ranger another couple of minutes, so I swallowed the urge to chuck my drink all over the creep and instead I licked my lips and focussed on Ranger again. 'Do you want to taste me Ric?' I asked, purring to the wire, knowing it was affecting Ranger.

'Oh yeah Honey, I want to taste you so bad.'

'Lets get out of here then.' I suggested.

'I shouldn't.' he said, glancing at his watch, 'I can't leave my computer.'

'And what's your computer going to do? Run away?' I teased softly. 'You're not one of those obsessive types are you? I don't like those types. They're never into anything fun…like domination. Do you like domination Ric?'

Madisoni was breathing heavily, and his pants were too tight to hide his reaction. 'Oh yeah Honey, I'd like you to dominate me.'

I flashed him a sexy smile, 'well, it just so happens that I have one of my favourite toys with me. Wanna play with my handcuffs?'

'Yes.' He panted.

'Good.' I smiled. 'We can go play in the toilets, that way you won't leave your precious computer, how does that sound?'

Madisoni just nodded frantically and I led him to the girls' toilets, locking the main door behind us. I removed his jacket and his shirt and handcuffed both his hands to the radiator. Then I wrapped his shirt round his eyes – et voila! One makeshift blindfold.

'What are you doing?' He asked.

'No questions.' I said firmly.

He whimpered and his trousers tightened further.

Eww.

'You have to be quiet.' I instructed. 'The longer you stay quiet the deeper I'm going to take your cock in my throat. You understand?'

Phinneaus Madisoni nodded frantically.

'Good boy.' I breathed into his ear, 'now lets see how long you can be silent for. If you're really good I'll deep throat you, you'd like that wouldn't you Ric?'

Madisoni nodded again.

I removed my heels so they wouldn't click on the hard floor, and then I walked silently to the open window, climbed up the sink, and out the window – leaving Phinneaus handcuffed in a locked room. If he wasn't found in an hour I'd phone with an anonymous tip – it wouldn't do for him to die of starvation or something.

I put my heels back on and walked out to the side alley where I knew some of the boys were doing their surveillance thing. As I approached one of the black Broncos Ranger slipped out the car.

'Jesus Babe, Jesus.' And then he kissed me deeply. I pushed him against the alley wall, holding his arms above his head. Of course he could have resisted if he wanted, he could easily break my grip on him, but he didn't struggle, letting me pin him against the wall. Guess I know what Ric thinks of domination.

I wondered what he thought of public displays of…affection.

I guess I was about to find out.

'Keep your arms there.' I commanded, releasing my grip on his wrists. He kept his arms above him, 'Good boy.' I purred. 'That deserves a reward.' He groaned low in his throat in response.

I was dimly aware that the MM were in the alley too, but if they weren't into voyeurism then I guess they could close their eyes cos I wanted Ric badly, and I wanted him now.

My hands slipped under his t-shirt, and began to stroke all his muscles. I leaned closer to Ric, licking his neck. He moaned again and I whispered to him, 'You have to be quiet. The longer you stay quiet the deeper I'm going to take your cock in my throat. You understand?'

He turned coal black eyes my way, but he nodded and remained silent.

I reached into his pocket and pulled out his switchblade, his eyes widened as I carefully cut his tight t-shirt open. The instant I had access to his chest my mouth was on him, sucking, nibbling, licking his nipples. I could feel the strain in his muscles; see the torture in his eyes as he struggles to remain silent.

I pushed my body against him, and I could feel his cock was straining against his trousers. I could feel it throbbing even through the thin material of his combats. I rubbed up and down on him slowly and saw him bite his lip hard enough to draw blood.

Seeing his eyes, black and wild, was enough to push me forward. I grabbed the remaining tatters of his t-shirt and ripped them off him. I laid the material down on the wet concrete, and then I slowly knelt down on to it, in front of him.

His breathing was ragged with frustration and anticipation, and even the master of control couldn't stop a small gasp as I stroked him through his trousers.

I unzipped his combats and his hard cock sprung free, silently begging me to take lick him; so naturally I complied. I took a long lick of the length of him, and he shuddered in response. I breathed softly over where I'd licked and felt another shiver run through him. I looked up and his desire soaked gaze was on me.

'Give me your hair tie.' I ordered.

He did so, handing it to me before putting his arms back above his head.

I tied my hair back so that he could watch my mouth taking him; he loved to watch.

Meeting his eyes I lowered my mouth back onto him, playing with him, licking around his head, teasing the slit at the top, tasting the bead of pre-cum. My right hand encircled his cock and my left was busy teasing his balls. I eased his head out of my mouth for a moment so I could say, 'You can speak now.'

And then I took him in my mouth again and sucked. He cried out, thrusting his hips forward. It was like all the words he had been dying to say had burst forth from his full lips in a mindless litany, 'Please Stephanie, please, oh Babe, please, God, Please.'

I consciously relaxed my muscles in my throat and slid his cock deeper into my mouth. I paused, letting my throat get over its inclination towards gagging, and then I slid him further and further in until his cock was sliding along the back of my throat. And then I sucked, and tightened my hand on his balls. I could feel his body tensing and tightening, and I could feel mine doing the same; the heat in my stomach was broiling and I knew I was as close as he was.

A minute later and he all but screamed my name as he came hard, 'Stephanie!' His body was shuddering and convulsing with the strength of his climax and even through my surprising orgasm I continued to suck him until he was dry.

When I was sure he was done, I eased him out of my mouth and carefully tucked him back into his trousers and zipped them up.

Ranger's arms were still above his head, his hair was down, and his satisfied yet dazed expression was pRiceless.

I got my phone out of my bag and snapped a picture of him before he could complain. The picture was great; his whole look screamed I've just been fucked to my core.

'You can put your arms down.' I said, suppressing a smirk.

He did so slowly, and then he turned to me. I swallowed as I recognised the familiar glint in his eye.

'Uh oh.' I said.

He stepped closed to me and I backed away until I bumped up against the black Bronco we'd arrived in.

'You sucked me off,' he growled, 'you took my cock in your hot little mouth and you made me beg while my men were watching.'

And they were watching I realised. Tank, Bobby and Lester were leaning on the other side of the Bronco, watching us like their favourite porno.

Ranger watched the knowledge flicker over my face, and his eyes darkened as he noticed my nipples tighten.

He flicked his tongue out to lick away the blood on his lip, and I felt a rush of moisture between my legs again, I moaned.

'My turn.' He breathed. 'But not in front of my men, I won't share you again, Babe, not ever. You understand?' he growled.

I kissed him desperately for my answer, tasting his blood, and he pulled me hard to him. I wrapped my legs around his hips and felt him stirring against me. My dress rode up and his hands caressed and squeezed my ass.

'Not here.' He finally managed to say. He gestured to the Bronco impatiently and we all climbed in. Ranger took the driver's seat and sped towards my apartment.

'Maybe you should slow down Boss.' Tank said.

'Fuck off.' Ranger replied easily, speeding up.

We arrived with a scream of wheels, and Ranger wasted no time getting me up to my bed and polluting the air with screams of a different kind.

_Epilogue_ – The next morning

_**Beep beep beep.**_

I reached out blindly for my phone, too tired to move more than an arm. Luckily I grasped my phone quickly and brought it up to bleary eyes, opening the message.

_Are you still alive Babe? Love Ric x_

I turned to the heater at my back, 'wiseass.' I muttered to Ranger.

He let out a rumbling laugh and pulled me to him, 'I wasn't sure anything else would wake you up, I was half afraid I'd somehow put you in an orgasm-induced coma.'

'Smug bastard.' I said, smiling.

'Yeah.' He agreed 'you love me anyway.'

'Yeah.' I agreed, stretching awake.

'You sore?' he asked as I winced.

'A little.' I admitted.

'I give good massages.' Ric grinned at me, 'It's all to do with technique…'

Things were just starting to get interesting when there was a knock on the bedroom door. Ranger quickly covered us with my sheets and started for his guns.

'Psycho's don't knock.' I pointed out.

'This one does.' Ranger said as Tank walked in.

'I'm hurt.' Tank said, 'And I was here to give you presents as well…'

'That's only cos you bet on us!' I pointed out indignantly.

He looked sheepish again. 'Well, yeah.' Then he chucked a box at Ranger and left before we could open it.

'Should I be worried about what's in the box?' I asked Ranger.

'Maybe not worried – try concerned.'

I rolled my eyes, 'yeesh, open it already.'

Ranger opened the box, ripping through layers of tape, and then the biggest shit eating grin I ever saw made its way across his face,

'I may give Tank a raise.' He said.

'What is it?' I asked, wriggling to try and get a better view.

'They.' He corrected.

'They?'

'They.' Ranger agreed.

'Ric!'

He laughed softly, and then turned the wolf grin on me, 'they're cell phones Babe - with built in video...'

_**The End.**_


End file.
